Bonnie and Marcy
by PoppyTroppy
Summary: When Marceline finishes of her prank off with Princess Bubblegum she is in a world of unexpected surprises. With Humour and Friendship what could possibly go wrong? EDIT: I do not own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward created it and it is originally shown on Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1: Tea and Troubles

**Bonnie and Marcy**

**Hello Fanfiction, as youve mightve guessed this is my first fanfiction for Adventure Time. Please note that this has no Bubbline as of the moment.**

It was a quiet day in the Candy Kingdom, Peppermint Butler was rushing around the halls of the great castle, entirely made out of candy as the name suggests, It was his day off but being a very busy man with very little time he declined from taking a break.

"**Argh!**" A scream was heard from the end of the hallway more specifically the lab of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, who was made out of gum like again the name suggests, unlike the other princess in Ooo she was rather clever and enjoyed tinkering with stuff at the same time maintain her civil duties as ruler.

Peppermint Butler on instinct made his way over to the lab and slammed the door open with great force.

'Princess, what is the matter?" he shouted rather diligently into the darkness that was her lab. He ventured in with caution to avoid prototypes and potions and found the Princess screaming outside from the window that casted the dim light.

"Marceline this isn't funny!" she cried out to the floating vampire in the air, whilst covered in bluish goo which Peppermint guessed was the point of crisis, Marceline cackled in laughter at her latest installment in the rivalry between her and PB she enjoyed getting even and this was no exception.

"What's the problem _princess_," Marceline mocked,_ "_need someone to wash your hair!" as she rolled he eyes

"**That** was the potion I needed to cure the boils problem in the hotdog kingdom!" Bubblegum screamed back whilst Peppermint Butler stepped back into the shadows of the large tables.

Marceline ignored her and started strumming on her metal axe guitar in time with her voice…

_"There once was a Princess named Bonnibel,_

_Who always dressed in purple and pink,_

_Then a awesome rock goddess named __**Marceline**__,_

_Broke her potion and a fancy machine!"_

The butler and the Princess sighted the microscope on the desk to see what the vampire was talking about to see that it was smashed rather violently into more than two parts and covered in the same goo.

P-B grumbled in disgust and stomped out off the lab to find the nearest bathroom, not only to plan a revenge on the wicked Vampire queen but also to wash her hair.

-(-)-

Later that day the two most flavored heroes in the land, Finn the human and his best friend Jake the dog, came too visit the Candy Kingdom. After getting greetings from some of the candy folk they made their way to the large castle. One of the banana guards led them to the thrown room, this was odd because it rarely happened, the two exchanged looks but continued walking as they were here to invite Peebles to Lady Raincorns place for some tea, the two haven't seen each other in a while since she got pregnant but today it seemed perfect.

The humanoid banana opened the throne rooms door, leaking little light into the otherwise dark room, The princess wasn't her best, her hair was filled of twigs and pens and her clothes were ratty with ink stains. She was holding a schematic of some type on blue paper. The two stared at her in worry, what is she up to this time.

"Umm… Hello?" Finn called out to PB, she quickly looked up in shock like she hadn't heard the voice before; she relaxed a little and replied rapidly.

"Hi Finn, not now, talk later!"

Jake exchanged glances with Finn, "P-B you want to come too lady's place for some tea…." he said cautiously making sure he didn't _alarm the beast_. at the second he said that she looked up and then studied her plans vigorously and smiled weirdly.

"By any chance would _Marceline_ be there?" She said the vampires name in dispite but then there were things that you had to sacrifice to make a plan work for example spending time with one of the worst half demon beings there is.

Jake and Finn turned around and started mumbling to each other about if they should invite Marcy, she is their friend but Jake still hasn't gotten over the shivering feeling of vampires, after a long and partially silent debate they agreed to let her come. "Sure!" they replied whilst they did their best to waddle out of the situation leaving the princess, the blueprint and the throne room behind.

-(-)-

**DING DONG**

The doorbell of the small cottage went, Marceline was tapping her foot quickly with impatience; her favorite axe guitar was hung on her shoulder. The only reason she was waiting at Lady Rainicorn's place was she had time to kill and she has a lot of time.

"Come in" said a voice of an old man, She was shocked why in Ooo would an old man be in Lady's place she thought a bit then a bit more and then she thought too much that it was disgusting and gross so she just decided to come in.

She found Bubblegum and Lady just sitting on the couch in front of a table with decorative cup cakes and small china cups they were in a middle of an conversation. "So later that day I found one of the guards drinking Banana milk!," The princess exclaimed until she noticed Marcy, "Oh, hello Marceline" she said with an open dislike.

Lady turned around to reveal a translating voice box, which cleared Marceline's slightly dirty thought before. "Hello Marceline, please sit down" the voice came out of the voice box, still croaky and elderly but she declined and started floating mid-air instead.

The vampire glanced at a picture of Finn and Jake fighting some monsters in an underground cabin and almost smiled but instead saying "Where are the boys" rather casually Bubblegum pointed her finger outside to the window to find Jake shaking in fear next to Finn who seemed to try and talk him out of the fright which was obviously not working.

Marceline continued to levitate and suck the colour of some of the cherry on the cake whilst Princess Bubblegum continued her conversation with Lady Rainicorn. A few minutes went by before some interesting events happened and it started with a simple sentence that went a lot like this.

"Hey Marceline why don't you come to my place for the weekend?" Princess Bubblegum asked with a sly smile across her face. The rainicorn gasped in shock never in all her years of being at the princesses' side saw her smile or invite Marceline to the Candy Kingdom in a matter of a fact she could name more time that she was banned from the kingdom.

Marceline couldn't believe it too how could her worst enemy, the pink haired ruler of the candy people ever ask her to invite her to her house she never invited Bubblegum to hers so why. She silently pondered the thought for a while in her head weighing out the pros and cons but then regrettably made a decision that could change her life. She started to smile and finished.

"Whatever!"

**Thankyou for reading**


	2. Chp 2: Royal Rooms, Make-Up and Hambo?

**Hello, Glad people like this, A big thanks too XxLoverofLovexX for favouriting and Darkness scribe for following, as well as my bestie/beta reader/straw poker buddie Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**

**Virtual cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**

**-(-)-**

Chapter 2: Royal Rooms, Make-Up and Hambo?

The princess was pacing her self up and down the halls of the royal castle, banana guards stared at the walls expectantly like a million dollars would pop out of it at any minute and the smell of half eaten doughnut wafted around the corner. Tonight, she would have her final revenge in the prank war saga between her and the half-demon she code named Abadeer, she quickly checked on her preparations by sending out several rats at a time around the building then finally the door opened.

It was Marceline in casual clothes and a big overnight bag slumped across her shoulders, Princess Bubblegum was squealing abnormally loud in her head when she came in, for unknown reasons she almost giggled at the sight of her Marceline ignored her by speaking "Where can I put my bag?" in a rather boring manner.

"The banana guard will show you the way" finished PB quickly as she signalled one of the guards and headed off to the royal kitchen, like everything else in the place. The living banana and Marcy soon made it to the _Spare Room For Royalty_ as it was made known from the nameplate on the door. As soon as she was alone she slammed the door and examined her surroundings.

Underneath the bed there was some photo booth souvenirs unquestionably LSP as it pictured her attempting to kiss the male in the booth with him looking more worried in every slide, nothing new of course. In the closet there was many dresses many of them way too frilly and fluffy for her tastes.

After being fed up with the room she started making her way to the dining room assuming that the princess would be there. As she predicted Bubble-gum was enjoying her tea and nudging a chair out for Marceline to sit down. There was a red mug on the side filled with the same tea. Still staying silent PB again motioned for her to drink with her.

Marceline sat down at stared at her cup for a while, watching to tea leaves swirl around the water, she sighed and decided to suck the colour out of the mug but all of a sudden she felt a bit ditzy until it went black.

-(-)-

There lied Marceline the vampire queen completely passed out on the floor. Bubblegum got up from her seat from the other side of the table and smiled because finally she would have her revenge.

She got a few mice to pull the vampire across the long hallways to make it's way to the spare room, after a couple of tired mice later the Princess got ready by slapping on heavy surgical gloves, goggles that were a couple sizes too big and a bag filled of one of the most unimaginable substances, _MAKE-UP._

She grabbed a brush and some blush and generously spreaded it one the un-conscious vampires face. Her hands quickly rummaged in the bag to find one of the biggest lipstick tubes she could find and hastily rubbed it all over her _subject. _She laughed from time to time with enjoyment; the guards don't think she has ever had this much fun as they rolled their eyes.

For her final touch she gripped the eyeliner and mascara in her hands as she mentally prepared herself for the final nail in the coffin but so suddenly, so unexpectedly, so unpredictably Marceline woke up.

"**AHHH!**" she squealed so loud that she could be heard halfway across Ooo. Bubblegum defensively jumped back a good distance away from her before she screamed again.

"**What did you do to me!?**" The vampire screeched with higher volume.

Sheeply Princess Bubblegum raised a small hand mirror, coated in liquid bronze and let the image do the work. She tried to make out an escape plan but it was no use she was going to meet her match right here, in her own house. Using her reflexes she grabbed a camera and took a picture of Marcy in bright pink lipstick, an atrocious hairstyle and a face with more products than the craters in the moon.

Marceline stood still for a while in shock horror that chilled her from the insides of her hundred year old bones. Then in a complete rage threw a nearby pillow across the room, Bubblegum dodged but tit ricocheted off the vase and knocked off a small jar leaving a very familiar, half stitched, button eyed toy on the shelf.

"Hambo?"

"Mr Buttons?"

-(-)-

The two exchanged glances for a good long minute before looking at the stuff toy again Marceline flew to the toy at a rapid pace to see one of the faces that comforted her during her childhood. Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow at the act wondering why on earth would she be interested in a toy especially a toy from her childhood.

For a minute there she saw Marceline's eyes water, she shock her head in disbelief and took the toy from her and started talking.

"How do you know Mr Buttons?"

"Hambo," she corrected Bubblegum's earlier question "He was given to me by Si… I mean Ice King when I was a young" almost revealing Ice Kings former identity

The princess remained silent urging for her too continue by taking out a note pad paper and pen out of her hair as she did for just about every story she heard.

" Well I grew up in a pretty harsh place, lots and lots of bombs and dead people, I guess I was one of the lucky ones, Ice King and I travelled around the place and Hambo came along too he was lucky too." She remembered retelling her precious moments with Bubblegum as she intensively listened with care jotting down notes as she went along when Marcy stopped she felt the urge to continue.

"Well I got _Hambo _as you say from a witches hut, pretty good too, me and him used to do some test and such with each other, he was obedient well mannered, basically anything I ever wanted as a friend." She said with the most sincere look she could pull on her face.

They sat silently on the on the carpet with awe that the two, with extremely different childhoods, heritage and personalities, have a love for the same toy that got them through some tough times.

Finally Marceline whispered so soft that you could hear needle drop, "If you want I can tell you a few stories about me and Hambo…."

And Bubblegum nodded with a positive smile that could wipe a frown off of any nine hundred plus year old vampires face.


	3. Chapter 3: A String Thing

**If you wonder why I update quick, it's cause I have alot of free time lately anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: A String Thing**

"You put your left leg in you put you left leg out you put your…" Sung little Marcy with glee whilst dancing to one of her childhood songs she loved when she was little. She moved her toy, Hambo, as well to the melody. She seemed to brighten up the whole dull landscape of remains and shells.

Simon looked fondly at Marcy, She and him ventured throughout the land to find some sort of safe haven, which seemed such a distant dream. They balance each other out in a way, Marcy making sure he doesn't go crazy with the crown and Simon making sure she stays safe and secure.

"Oops," whispered Marcy underneath her breath, a button was rolling across the floor, presumably Hambo's eye. "Mr Simon, do you have any string?" she tugged on his clothing gently.

"Let me see…" he answered as he rummaged through his half stitched backpack, which also was in need for a bit of a mend. Tossing out useless junk out one by one still didn't find it.

Marcy thought for a bit, smart girl she was thinking of a way to fix her dilemma, stumped she asked Simon, "Can we get some string?"

Without hesitation he replied "Of course little Marcy" as he ruffled her shiny black hair. Marcy beamed, she always enjoyed her adventures, it was like little bursts of joy in the grey landscape and doing them with Simon was even better.

They toddled off in search for the nearest broken down shop they could find, it took at least two hours before they found one but it seemed like days for a little vampire with an instant boredom.

It was tall and dark, the tacky promotional posters on the wall were now covered in graffiti, and you could hardly see the inside of the building though you could make out dozen rows of cheap products.

The dark seemed so ominous like a monster could pounce at any given time, it was scary for her but she has seen Mr. Petrikov scarier, almost manic. Marceline grabbed Simons hand with calm though of her slight fear but after all adventures are always fun

-(-)-

The light slowly crept in from the open door then leaving Simon and Marcy alone with darkness. They walked together through the aisles skipping the ones that seemed un-useful or un-orthodox like the aisle of miniature toy aisle and the one for items that fill up the miniature toy aisle then there was miniature toy aisle that fill up miniature toy aisle's with little advertisements that failed to persuade you to buy even more miniature toy aisle's from here on in they guessed the miniature toy aisle's weren't exactly a booming industry.

Being fed up with the miniature toy aisles the two decided to split up Marcy taking the left half and Simon the other, as Marcy walked up and down the repetitive path, there was a few times the darkness seemed to jump out of her and take her then one time it was too real.

She was going past the dairy and freezer section the shadows stretching out a good meter before reaching her feet, the walk seemed normal to say the least but then she heard a squeak from behind the freezer, she whimpered but suppressed her scream after all she didn't want Simon to stop thinking she was the strong one, the brave one the one that wasn't afraid of anything.

She tiptoed with the most care towards it coming closer and closer to the shadows until…

**"RARGH!"**

Shouted the shadows and the one emerging from it, it was almost human but a completely green monster in one of the most ugly shades, there was holes in it's side spewing out goo like lava from a volcano. Marceline screamed so loud and high in terror running towards any safe place she could find but the monster persisted.

"That teaches you!" Said another voice, not the monsters, not the darkness' it was Simon's. "Marcy, are you all right?" He asked while banging the monster with a wooden chair he found in the store. She just nodded to terrified to speak a word, they saw some of those monsters before but they are never nice.

"Come on lets get out of here "suggested Simon and Marcy agreed in a heartbeat

-(-)-

Later that day in the afternoon, when Marcy felt a lot safer, they stopped for a quick food break with some of their remaining rations, which mainly consisted of very plain food but they found some good untainted meat while they were in the shop.

"Mr. Simon," said the little one in-between gulps of food, "I've got an idea"

He turned around and leaned a bit closer, "Really what is it Gun… I mean Marcy" almost forgetting the darling girl's name, only more proof that the crown is corrupted.

She was silent but grabbed a pair of slightly blunt scissors out of his bag and cut of a single hair from the many on Simon's chin's beard. Though white, long and thin like the others this one was different it was something that will and forever stick to her for the rest of her life. Marcy also grabbed Hambo, still slightly stained from irremovable juices, and got a sewing needle made just for children.

Simon looked with interest wondering what in the world could she be doing with those objects he guessed in his head for a short while but it came blank. She turned around facing her back towards him for a grand reveal.

"Ta-Da!" she said as she showed the toy now stitched with his hair and shall for more than a centaury stays stitched.

-(-)-

"And yeah that's my story," Marceline finished "You like?"

Princess Bubblegum put down her pen and paper in complete and utter awe she had no idea that Ice King used to be so different, so protective but now he has lost his mind and has trained it to go capture princesses. Right now only a sixteenth of her felt it was an elaborate plan for a date with Ice King.

She put on some glasses and took Hambo in her lap and said. "Now it's my turn to share…" and started to tell her tale.

**Thankyou LunaAbadeer for following (::)**


	4. Chapter 4: Continue Testing

**New chapter time, Thanks to bloosam and ItsOurTime for following a virtual cookie for each of you (::) (::)**

**Chapter 4: Continue Testing**

The day was cool and muddy; the rain just stopped pouring after hours on end but the clouds were still as grey and dull with no colour - which was an unusual sight even for the small Princess Bonnie - what was not unusual was that she was alone with the stacks of servants and security in the castle. None of them was friendly or at least friendly enough too talk decent like without the yes mam, of course your highness etiquette.

Only one didn't talk like that and his name was Mr Buttons, raggedy and old Bonnie always regarded him as her closest and most loved friend even if he was a million miles away, today she wasn't going too do nothing today she was going to test.

"See-saw check, Mr Buttons check, me check" She listed off her imaginary list in her mind and started to move towards the back of the mansion ignoring the cries of the concerned Candy people.

As expected the ground was wet filled with candy dirt, which tasted oddly like fudge. She placed down the seesaw on one part and put her toy on one of the sides making it lop-sided in the favorable position. Bubble-gum jotted down a few notes and a quick sketch about what was happening - She always did when she was young - Her notebook and Mr Buttons were the two most essential things to her never leaving a room without it

She readied her self on the other side of the seesaw making sure she wouldn't harm her friend, she checked her whole body, from the feet to the head, before jumping this essential to her plan, making sure Mr Buttons could fly.

She dreamed about it sometimes, if she a Mr Button could soar across the vast plains of Ooo without the annoying rules and restrictions that someone put for her just because she's a princess.

Bonnie shock her head out of the day dream and counted.

"1, 2, 3…" and jumped on with a force so hard it almost look like she was going to break. Thankfully, it didn't and the toy flew up in the air over her small height barely touching her sticky hair and falling on the ground.

The Princess smiled gracefully and cheered while the Maids and Nurses came quickly to tidy them both up.

-(-)-

"And then Mr Buttons flied!" Re-caped Bonnie in a rush to one of the nurses,

"Flew, flew is the correct term." Stated the nurse as she was carefully placing bandages on her skin where a few scratches - which Bonnie insisted that was nothing - and then wiped her face with a clean cloth.

The nurse always put the most care for Bonnie - maybe even more than herself because she knows she was going to be a great ruler and free them from the very harsh living they currently have.

The previous rulers enforced great laws that separated most of society from poor to rich thinking that it was the only way too govern a society like the Candy Kingdom. Most people got classified as poor meaning bad education, bad income and not much food lying around the place. They heard stories where the world was clean and the most brilliant place in all the land but now it was barren, She hoped that one-day that this little girl can bring the kingdom too it's former glory.

"What's your name?" Princess Bubble-gum questioned the Nurse she wasn't familiar but yet again nobody is familiar too her, except for Hambo of course.

"Ms Pie Mam, Pumpkin Pie." She stated which was sort of obvious looking at her she was shaped like a pie that looked like it had pumpkins in it, another reminder that Candy People aren't the best a naming children.

Bonnie giggled and they exchanged a conversation a very long one in-fact they talked about their favourite foods, what does she do in the spare time with pumpkin carefully avoiding the subject of her type of lifestyle. She doesn't need to know now maybe later.

When the conversation ended Bonnie finished "Well, Thanks a lot Ms. Pie!" She beamed and hopped of the stool she was sitting on and grabbed Hambo too. The two skipped down the hallway into her bedroom. Pumpkin Pie sighed as she watched them and knew in her heart she will be great, even if she doesn't live to see the day.

-(-)-

The time was now night you could hardly hear anything, only the moon's light shining down below and of course that guy in the corner screaming vaguely. Princess Bonnie closed the door of her room and tiptoed towards one of the walls. A very ordinary wall but just one difference, it is an entrance.

She opened and peaked inside - she's been there before but it's been too long since she last been there. And by there she meant her own personal library. A library of people to be precise she kept always kept them there just in case she forgot. Bonnie never liked forgetting things memories are too precious too be forgotten.

Reaching into her pocket she grabbed a picture of Ms Pie, slightly blurry and quickly done but it would suffice. She turned on the lights and stared at the wall of other photos similar to this one. Each of them was separated into different columns one for friends, normal people and foes. Absolutely nobody was in the foes, more were in the middle but there was only one in the last one Mr Buttons.

"Mr Buttons," She told him while reaching toward the wall, "You have a friend now" As she place the picture in her hand on the wall staring at it with a smile gradually moving herself to the bed.

-(-)-

"She was very nice, I don't know where she is now though guess I just have to wait." She ended on a nice note.

Marceline fairy clapped along and replied "Pretty nice." She took of the horrendous makeup and sighed "I'll be off now" Marceline grabbed Hambo and her bag as she flew quietly into the night sky.

"Marceline!" She shouted out of her window, at the sound of her name she turned her head," Thank you for coming sincerely." The two smiled at each other for a bit and both went of their separate ways. Marcy to spend lost time with a lost friend and Bonnie to move a picture on her wall of friendly faces.

**See you all in a bit after I write the next chapter, I'm gonna aim for 2000 words.**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare (mostly dare)

**I'm back hope you guys remember this Fan-Fic, I'll try to update regularly but for now enjoy this plot point.**

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare _(mainly dare)_**

Over the course of the next couple if weeks Princess Bubblegum and Marceline had several friendship time with each other. Including competitive sport, making food and of course their fortnightly sleepover held at each other's home. Today it was Marceline's cottage in a cave.

Bubble gum's royal swan entered the dimly lit rock structure, carrying her of course. She was wearing a lilac sweater and pink shorts- her favourite colour scheme unlike Marceline's red on black wardrobe. As she shooed the large bird off and scoured her bag for the essentials- clothes, snacks and a thick research book, of course.

Marceline came out of the house in a similar fashion waving one of her hands to PB and the other one mixing some type of mixture in a ceramic bowl. She did what she was told and hugged her friend.

"It's so good to see you, ready to make Smores?" The princess asked rather quickly, Marceline raised an eyebrow at her.

"Smores? what are they?"

Peebles brought out the big book from her bag and opened it to a marked page with several sticky notes and bookmarks dangling about in it, she pointed to a recipe in the middle and repeated the words on the paper.

"Smores- Graham Crackers, marshmallows and chocolate" pulling each of the ingredients from her bag and laying them on the table while the other poked them, only seeing these in there living form with eyes and a mouth that always seemed to annoy her. Marceline looked at the faded diagram on the page and assembled accordingly. At first it was new but both of them finished ignoring the faint scream for help in the marshmallow bag.

Marceline- in a rather questioning mood- asked "Why are you doing it here, not in your candy kingdom?" knowing that the princess preferred to be at home for most of her experiments, culinary included.

"Because, I couldn't show my people that I eat candy they'll be afraid of me and start the cannibalism again," She replied with ease as if eating animate life forms was no big issue, "Also I want to share this experiment with you" She smiled and put the tray of candy in the oven.

Marcy smiled back as the two started to wait.

**Ding!**

The timer went and Princess Bubblegum and Marceline quickly sprinted off from the patio to check on their delicious experiment. As the vampire handled the tray out of the oven carefully you could see the gooey goodness of what was within the small biscuit. P-B separated two of them and placed them on different plates for each of them. The two took a huge mouthful at the same time trying to make sure nothing went on their clothes and swallowed. They stared at each other for a bit then smiled.

After their eating adventure finishing the while platter they sat next to each other just talking about random topics from music to the latest news until Marceline brought up a more interesting topic.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" she smirked and on instinct Bubblegum grabbed a piece of technology from her bag. Marceline looked over her shoulder to see that she was on some sort of technological doo-hickey, she doesn't use the brand new technology of the now as you call it figuring it was for geeks and people who have no other contact with the social world luckily she got one part of that question correct.

Soon after a PB sent out a message in her social messaging platform, which was undoubtly, called _The Princess Network: The Place to be for Royalty. _Two people arrived at the door- one figure floating and lumpy and the other radiating light as if as she was made of fire- even a dimwit could guess these two.

Marceline opened the door to find Flame Princess and Lumpy Space Princess waiting patiently at the door-which seemed like a first to both of them because patient is not the word you would describe a temper ticked and a gossip girl princess.

"Oh My Glob you guys you would never believed what would happen to me you want to know, oh goody you do, well Brad came up to me during prom coming, Mellissa was there so we were all like rocking this place to the roof, so Brad was using his sexy voice to the other people all like "look at me, date me I'm so much cooler than LSP"…" LSP babbled in a flurry of her possibly overthought scenario while FP decided to do her best not burning the old tattered cottage with a few mishaps.

The Princess and Marceline stared at each other for a bit- this is going to be a long night.

-(-)—

"Truth or Dare?" Flame Princess started off asking LSP rather cautiously having no previous experience in this game- there was not much non-evil things that she was allowed to do in the Fire Kingdom especially with over controlling dad who's made out of a big form of animated flames.

The purple one took a deep breath and did her usual babbling which they were all half prepared for "Well of course I pick truth because I'm all for that I mean the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth but some people like Melissa are all like this is a secret and this and this…" before FP thankfully cued for her to stop.

Most people would've heard the conversation more abridged like "Truth, cause some girl lies" but PB heard something like "Well Splendid, I would love to pick Truth because my life is as open it can be with the lack of privacy of social entertainment, blah blah blah" while Marceline's ears picked up absolutely zilch sound which was typical when someone and anyone was speaking.

"What is your favorite thing to, _burn_?" She whispered rather evilly as her hair cackled louder, LSP almost looked like she pondered for a slight second then snapped out answering her rather evil question it a not so evil voice.

"MY LOVE!" She screamed out load in a click and started wailing out of the house to the outside still screaming over 'some useless thing that she does' according to Marceline. FP went to go chase her back and with the two princesses in absence it meant only one thing Princess Bubblegum was next with only one person to truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare" She murmured underneath her worries, though she has played this game before she knew the up's and down's of it all, after all that is how she ended up with a hairy mould stuck to her finger for a whole night- impossible to do experiments.

Marceline smirked once again "You know me I'm a daredevil" (It seemed like one of the only things she did was smirk) PB still looked a bit nervous, though all the screaming and commotion of LSP has gone out the door- literally.

"What do you mean by daredevil, because truths can be a bit scary you know, like their filled with the lies and hopes that people fill into a dark void, or you can pick dare which is equally scary and instead of lies and hopes it's life or death reputation…" The other continued to babble,

Marcy unknowing that Princess Bubblegum makes a better observer rather than a test subject tried to see what was wrong with her by doing her best _I'm-so-confused_ and _what-in-ooo-is-with-you-now_ face- the only logical thing to do if you are an 1000+ year old vampire who had no need with reading other people's faces.

"Umm Dare?" She repeated in a manner that is much more easier to understand, PB nodded as she looked down her list of ready made dares- she has been testing which ones work and which one's go not so good. She traced her pen down the line until she stopped on one that seemed perfect for the occasion.

"I Princess Bubblegum dare you," She paused for the dramatic effect- she quite liked the dramatic effect, especially when Marceline is intently listening which she does for no one unless there is a dramatic effect. "To switch places with me for a whole day!"

Marceline stopped for a second in shock, in the words of Peebles _It's a dark void of Life and Death._

Bonnie stopped for a second in shock, like Marcy (look liked) she said "What in Ooo is with you now"

**Thanks to Wolf Sniper for following**


End file.
